Donald Duck Ressler
by sarabeth1
Summary: "Momma, I don't wanna wear this. I wanna be Superman!" 5 year old Donnie cried as he stood by the door. "Donnie, baby. This is just too perfect not to. Once day when you have kids you will understand." ***HALLOWEEN ONE SHOT about the time Liz found out from Ressler's mom about his least favorite Halloween costume***


After seeing a little boy dressed like Donald Duck at work the other day I got a mental image of a little Ressler being forced to dress up as Donald Duck as a child. So..here is a very very short one shot about it just for Halloween. Happy Halloween Everyone!

* * *

 **Donald "Duck" Ressler**

What he wouldn't give right now to put a piece of duct tape over his mother's mouth. He would kill to shut her up but right now he was unarmed and injured and at her mercy. Playing nice would really be in his best interest. And tonight of all nights, Keen decided to come visit. While his mother was there…mothering…or more like smothering him.

There he sat in his living room with his leg propped up on the coffee table. Liz in and his mother huddled close giggling over pictures. Next to the front door a bowl of candy sat waiting for the next sticky fingered snot nosed kid. And Donald. Well, Donald wanted to disappear.

"Has he always been so uptight and serious?" Liz asked as his mother flipped the page.

"Donnie? Serious?" his mother chuckled. "He's the biggest prankster in the family. You don't know my Donnie very well if you think he's uptight and serious."

"Mom…don't. Please. Just don't."

"Oh, well I suppose he had a habit of being a bit uptight from time to time. It's that suit he wears, Elizabeth. I hate the suit."

Ressler lifted the beer by his hand up to his mouth and took a large swig. His mother had been on him for a while now about getting a girlfriend and she had just latched on to Liz. He could see it in her eyes. And Lord only knew what would fly out of her mouth. Just then the doorbell rang breaking him out of his thoughts. Liz jumped up to answer and when he heard her soft laugh at the door he peaked around to see.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked to the sky.

"Oh, Donnie! Do you see him? Isn't he just so adorable," his mother called out.

"I will disown you mother," he growled once Liz and his mom were done at the door. "I see your mind working. Disown. I will disown you."

"Please, please, please tell me I will hear the story of a lifetime!" Liz squealed like a little kid. Pure glee in her eyes.

"You never told her about your costume when you were 5?"

And his life was officially over. Once Liz found out then Reddington would find out. And well…his life was over.

 _"Momma, I don't wanna wear this. I wanna be Superman!" 5 year old Donnie cried as he stood by the door._

 _"Donnie, baby. This is just too perfect not to. Once day when you have kids you will understand."_

 _Donnie was angry. He was excited to go ask people for candy and had picked out Superman. Then his mean Aunt Julie made him this awful outfit. Everyone thought it was just so wonderful. Well, he thought it was bad. He got called Donald Duck enough at preschool he didn't need it at home._

 _"Momma, please."_

 _"You'll get more candy than you know what to do with," his mother said while kneeling down next to him._

 _Well…perhaps he could be ok with this. Just this one year. So, Donnie finally relented and allowed his mother to parade him around him the neighborhood as Donald Duck. His Aunt Julie did not skimp either. He was Donald Duck from head to toe. And while he did get a big bag full of candy he also knew the chuckles and comments from his parent's friends were at his expense._

"You do have a picture in here, don't you?" Liz's voice snapped him out of his memory.

"I sure do."

Life. Over. Just sit back and watch it all crumble around you, he thought. Because there was no way Keen would let him live this down. What cruel, sick, mother names her child Donald then scars him for life by dressing him up like Donald Duck? His mother. That's who. He listened to his mother retell the horror story to Liz. With his eyes closed and his beer finished he just thought of all the ways he could pay his mother back. But, there was nothing.

"Mom?" he said in a childlike voice. If he couldn't get her back he could put her to work. "Didn't you promise you'd make me a cheesecake? I mean I watched you bring everything in for it." Rolling his head to the side to look at the two evil women he smirked when she shut the photo album.

"I did." She stood up, ruffling his hair as she moved by him to the kitchen. "Elizabeth, dear. Meet me for lunch this weekend. I have more stories to share." And as she was going through his kitchen to find the necessary baking materials he heard her call out "point for mom!".

Liz moved from her prior position to now sit next to him. An evil glint in her eye. And that's when she looked him right in the eye and…

"Quack. Quack."

His life was done for.


End file.
